narutofantasyrpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Makoto Ōtsutsuki
Allgemein Makoto Ōtsutsuki (Makoto = Aufrichtigkeit) wurde als ein einsames und scheinbar hilfloses Kind mit gerade einmal 6 Jahren gefunden. Allerdings zeigte sich schon bald seine überragende Stärke, sodass er bereits mit 8 Jahren zum Jonin wurde, da er sämtliche Krieger in seinem Dorf spielend besiegen konnte und zudem bei einem internen Angriff auf sein Heimatdorf, Harogakure, taktische Perfektion und kämpferische Versiertheit bewiesen hat. Später heiratete er Tsubaki Yōkai, bekam mit ihr zwei Kinder und gründete daraufhin mit ihr das Dorf Yorugakure, in welchem er jetzt lebt. Erscheinung Als Mitglied des Ōtsutsuki-Clans hat auch Makoto eine ungewöhnlich bleiche Haut und silbrig-weiße Haare, welche bei ihm in zwei Strähnen seitlich vom Gesicht fallen, während seine mittleren Haare nach beiden Seiten hin nach oben gebogen abstehen. Sein seitliches und hinteres Haar ist kurz rasiert. Bevorzugt kleidet sich der Shinobi in einem schlichten schwarzen Gewandt mit Kapuze, welche häufig auch sein Gesicht bis zu seinen Augen verdeckt, sodass nur noch seine schmalen, markanten, doch gleichermaßen femininen Mundzüge und Nase zum Vorschein kommen. Optisch wirkt er gleichermaßen schön und schrecklich, denn wenn er sein ganzes Gesicht enthüllt, was er für gewöhnlich nur im Kampf tut, zeigen sich seine dämonischen, kalten Augen, die er seinem Nikuigan verdankt. Zusätzlich trägt er zwei purpurne Markierungen in Form von dünnen, gezackten Strichen, die wie abstrakte, aufgezeichnete Hörner bis hinter seine dünnen Augenbrauen reichen und dadurch dem Gesamtbild zusätzlich eine eher einschüchternde Wirkung verleihen. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Mitgliedern des Ōtsutsuki-Clans besitzt er aber keine Hörner. Dies und seine bisher einzigartigen Jutsus lassen darauf schließen, dass er auch Vorfahren aus einem bisher unbekannten Clan besitzt. Charakter Von seinem Charakter her ist Makoto genauso, wie seine Erscheinung: Erschreckend und schön zugleich, denn so gütig, freundlich und hilfsbereit der ruhige, unnahbare Ninja sein kann, so absolut grausam und unmenschlich, sadistisch und niederträchtig agiert er, wenn er im Kampf zum Beispiel seine Feinde ganz langsam mit seiner Doppel-Sense Tero-Ha in Stücke schneidet und ihr Leid bis zur letzten Sekunde ihres Lebens hinauszögert. Bereits als Kind zeigte er schon, dass er, trotz all seiner damals unschuldig wirkenden Erscheinung, ohne Erbarmen töten kann, weswegen er bei den Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen ein Blutbad anrichtete, da man ihn unterschätzte und deswegen nicht rechtzeitig aufhalten konnte. Freunde betrachtet er anfangs als nutzlos und so hatte er lange Zeit einzig zu seiner Ziehmutter eine Art Bindung, die aus einer Art Angst Seitens der Mutter und einer Art Loyalität Seitens Makoto besteht. All das, sowohl seine Erscheinung, als auch sein Charakter und sein Kampfstil, brachten ihm allerdings auch einen sehr guten Stand als reisender Söldner und den Titel "Der Tod aus Harogakure" ein. Ebenso ist er, trotz seiner großen Kräfte, absolut nicht daran interessiert, Tosemaru Hatake das Amt als Sorakage abstreitig zu machen, was ferner daran liegt, dass ihm nie an Macht und Ruhm gelegen war, da er doch eher bescheiden ist. Selbiges äußerte er später gegenüber seiner Frau, als die ihm erläuterte, dass er vielleicht der nächste Yamikage werden könnte. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten Mit Hilfe seines Kekkei Genkai, dem Nikuigan, kann Makoto das Meiton und Kouton nicht nur auf eine außergewöhnliche und weit überdurchschnittliche Art und Weise benutzen, sondern diese sogar zum Dākusutīruton, dem Element des Nachtstahls, verbinden. Ferner erlaubt das Nikuigan ihm auch noch, Angriffe des Gegners im Vorfeld zu erkennen, indem er dessen gedankliche Aura lesen und damit seine nächste Handlung voraus ahnen kann. Ebenso beherrscht er durch seine Beherrschung des Dākusutīruton die überaus praktische Fähigkeit, sich und seine Sense in Schatten zu verwandeln und eine Art Schattendämonenform anzunehmen, bei der er komplett schwarz wird, seine Augen und Male im Gesicht rot aufglühen und obendrein zwei klingenartige Flügel und Klauen an seinen Händen ausbildet. Obwohl er in dieser Form dann nur noch wie ein schemenhafter Schatten aussieht und tatsächlich durch Waffen und Wände laufen kann, solange er sich im Schatten befindet, besitzen seine Flügel die Schärfe von Rasierklingen und sein gesamter Körper die unnachgiebige Härte von Stahl. Er besitzt lediglich zwei Schwächen und die bestehen einerseits darin, dass zu grelles Licht ihn extrem blendet, weswegen er überdies gelernt hat, auch mit verbundenen Augen zu kämpfen, wobei er dann in seinen Jutsus etwas eingeschränkt ist und dann hauptsächlich auf einfachere Techniken und seinem Tai-Jutsu vertraut, zum anderen basieren fast alle seine Techniken auf Schatten und Bewegung, weswegen er gegen Nutzer des Kageshibari no Jutsu im Kampf große Schwierigkeiten hat. Zitate *"Siehe dir unsere wundervollen Kinder an, Tsubaki: Wenn du nicht mehr sein solltest, um das Amt des Yamikage weiterhin zu führen, so werden sie viel besser geeignet sein, denn ich werde alt und grau längst nicht mehr so viel an Stärke besitzen, wie ich es jetzt tue" - Makoto zu Tsubaki und seinen Kindern *"Dies ist meine Realität und du wirst verlieren! Zeit, das blutige Gericht mit blankem Stahl zu besiegeln!" Makoto zu Ren Kaguya *"Du warst immer für mich da, Yuriko, doch leider hast du dich entschieden, mich in deiner Angst und Verzweiflung töten zu wollen... Es bricht mir das Herz, doch nun wirst du sterben!" - Makoto zu Yuriko Lotus Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Jonin Kategorie:Einwohner von Harogakure Kategorie:Einwohner von Yorugakure